Haciendo Mi Propio Regalo
by Andreaeb182
Summary: 29 de Feb de 2008. Mini Fic por cumpleaños de mi amado Syusuke Fuji. Locuras, sonrisas y otras cosas. y tal vez, alguna relación. No es Yaoi, asi q no esperen ver nada de eso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo. HOY es un día muy especial. Sip, hoy cumple nuestro amado Syusuke, por lo cual, me he tomado el atrevimiento de hacer un mini fic acerca de su cumpleaños. Y como tal, el primer episodio se debe estrenar hoy… 29 de febrero de 2008. Acabo de llegar de clase, por lo que apenas lo puedo subir. Intentaré terminarlo en dos o tres días… así que no se preocupen. Intentaré no demorar mucho. ****Por favor, léanlo y disfrútenlo tanto como yo. Y sobretodo, no me cocinen viva. Ah, por cierto, se que este primer capitulo estará algo flojo, pero prometo mejorar. Este es solo un abrebocas… que no pude impedir dejar el día de hoy. Ahh… si quieren escuchen la canción que estuve escuchando durante la realización de este fic, se llama Gangsta Paradise de Coolio. Es bastante buena. Ahh y POT no me pertenece sino a **_**Konomi Takeshi.**_

_**Atte: Andreaeb182 **_

* * *

**MI FELIZ, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Primavera. Año bisiesto. Último día del mes. Viernes en la mañana. 29 de Febrero. Era un día normal como cualquier otro. La mañana tranquila y las calles despejadas. El olor clásico de las flores que están abriendo sus pétalos. El sonido de las bocinas de los carros y de los pasos de las personas al caminar. Todo estaba igual que siempre, tan solo que era un día más en el calendario, el cual se agrega cada cuatro años. ¿No es así?

Pueda ser que para muchos, esta sea una realidad. Pero para al menos un joven, este día era especial. Era su cumpleaños. Aunque no esperaba grandes cosas o regalos ostentosos, se conformaba con una felicitación sincera por parte de sus amigos y de su familia. Porque para Syusuke Fuji, eso era importante. Sobretodo si se trataba de Yumiko y de Yuuta. Su pequeño hermano. Le extrañaba bastante, para que negar.

No había visto ese día a nadie de su familia. Justamente los viernes su hermana tenía clase muy temprano en la universidad, y tenía que madrugar mucho para verla, si quería hacerlo, por lo que no se extrañó al no verla. Sus padres, en cambio, habían tenido que salir de emergencia porque hubo una crisis en el lugar donde trabajaban. Y es que el ser gerente y abogado de una importante empresa de electrodomésticos tenía sus beneficios y responsabilidades y estas, a veces, se tornaban algo fastidiosas.

En fin, supuso que sus padres no había querido desearle un feliz cumpleaños tan impersonal, al dejarle una nota en el refrigerador, porque así se había enterado del porque de la ausencia de todos los habitantes de la casa.

Ante toda esta situación, Syusuke simplemente comió el desayuno que su querida hermana mayor, había dejado para él. Sonrió al recordarlo. Estaba delicioso. Ella siempre sabía como cocinar todo, de tal manera que el sabor fuera único.

Después de eso, se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia Seigaku, quería llegar a tiempo, para divertirse un poco. Tal vez, Sadaharu le habría traído uno de sus jugos especiales que saben tan rico (N.A: jajaja, si, claro XD). Luego de caminar tranquila y silenciosamente por unos minutos decidió que lo mejor era cantar una canción, pero en ese momento ninguna le llegaba a la mente, por lo que se vio a si mismo tarareando Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Supuso que se vería ridículo, pero que importaba eso. No tenía nada mejor que cantar, y eso era mucho más satisfactorio que caminar en silencio.

Llegó a Seigaku con su repertorio de canciones infantiles-solo-tatarareables-en-momentos-de-extremo-aburrimiento. Llego con buen tiempo como para entretenerse un rato antes de ir a clase y vio como muchos estudiantes conversaban en la entrada del colegio, mientras ingresaban a este. Su siempre perfecta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se encaminó hacia su salón de clases, pero esperaba encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos en el camino, y así charlar un rato.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar que ninguna de sus muchas fans se acercaba a él, con un regalo y el rostro sonrosado, pero no le tomo importancia. Al fin y al cabo, eso le traía sin cuidado alguno y hasta mejor, así no tendría que lidiar con tanto objeto al momento de irse a su casa. Llegó a su salón y encontró a Eiji charlando tranquilamente con una chica castaña, bastante delgada y muy bonita a su parecer. La chica observaba a Eiji con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, pero su atolondrado e inocente amigo no se daba cuenta de esto. Sonrió por ello. Era una preciosa oportunidad para divertirse un rato.

-Hola Eiji, Hola Asahi-chan.- saludó amablemente el castaño, mientras se acercaba a su amigo pelirrojo, cuyo asiento quedaba justo al lado del suyo. El castaño dejó sus cosas sobre su pupitre y observó a su amigo y su acompañante.

-Nya, Syusuke. ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó alegremente el chico.

-Hola Fuji-kun.- saludó tímidamente la joven.

-Muy bien Eiji. Gracias por preguntar.- respondió el castaño con naturalidad, mientras una pequeña sonrisa malévola se formaba en su rostro. –Eiji¿aún tienes que hacer esa presentación en el orfanato?- preguntó el ojiazul, mientras observaba detenidamente a la jovencita, quien permanecía algo cohibida.

-Si, Syusuke. Tengo que presentarla la próxima semana y la profesora Hayata dijo que tenía que mostrarle hoy mismo mi idea, si no quería que mi castigo, fuera un verdadero castigo.- respondió el pelirrojo, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Bueno, creo que podría ayudarte un poco.- comentó como si nada el castaño.

-Nya¿En serio, Syusuke?- preguntó ilusionado el joven acróbata.

-Claro. Es más¿que te parece si es una historia romántica?- preguntó Syusuke, observando más detenidamente a la castaña.

-Me parece genial. Me encantan ese tipo de historias.- respondió muy alegre el chico.

-Perfecto. Es más, yo podría recomendarte una que mi hermana leyó hace tiempo.- comentó maliciosamente el castaño, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Siiii.- exclamó feliz Eiji, sin percatarse de la dulce sonrisa de la castaña, la cual Syusuke si logró ver.

-Y quien mejor protagonista que la dulce y tierna Asahi-chan.- soltó como si nada el castaño, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, pero de distinta manera. La castaña trataba de controlarse, mientras intentaba que su sonrojo no fuera más notorio de lo que ya era. Y Eiji simplemente miraba a la castaña, mientras evaluaba las palabras de Fuji.

-Tienes razón Syusuke. Kimiko-chan es perfecta.- comentó Eiji con una tierna sonrisa, que le arrancó un suave suspiro a la castaña.

-Y tú también eres perfecto para el papel de protagonista.- comentó el castaño con doble intención.

-Si, yo también soy…-comenzó a decir el pelirrojo sin notar la mirada asombrada de la castaña.

-Perfecto. Si quieres yo mismo voy a avisarle a la profesora Hayata sobre la obra.- dijo el castaño.

-Claro.- accedió el pelirrojo, bastante relajado al no tener que ir a hablar con la maestra.

-Bueno, entonces mejor voy enseguida.- comentó Syusuke antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del salón, antes de atravesar la puerta se giró y observó a ambos chicos que lo seguían con la mirada. –Por cierto Eiji, la obra será Romeo y Julieta.- soltó el castaño antes de irse caminando campantemente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras imaginaba el gran sonrojo de la castaña y la cara de confusión de Eiji. Ojala pudiera tomarle una foto al rostro del pelirrojo, cuando Oishi le explicara de que trataba su papel.

* * *

Pasó la primera tanda de clases en la Seigaku y nadie parecía recordar el cumpleaños del castaño. Aunque eso lo tenía algo desanimado, no lo demostraba. Al fin y al cabo, él no podía obligar a nadie a que recordar su cumpleaños. Pero eso no amedentraría su espíritu, ni su animo.

No. Él iba a disfrutar de ese día. De ese 29 de febrero que tan solo se ve cada cuatro años. Él iba a disfrutar de su cumpleaños, así fuera que él mismo tuviera que hacerse su propio regalo de cumpleaños. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, y en ese momento dejó ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Prepárense chicos, que mi regalo se esta preparando.- dijo a la nada el castaño, mientras llegaba a la oficina de la maestra de literatura.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_perdonenme... perdonenme por favor... Se que prometi esto desde hace millnes de años y que lo terminaría rapido... pero la maldita vida se ha empecinado contra mi... ando corriendo de un lado para otro y casi ni puedo respirar... ni pudeterminar este cap... pero aja... aqui mando algo..a penas hoy tuve un chancecito para subirlo... asi que espero que por favor no me acribillen y lo disfruten... se que es algo corto.. pero es el segundo cap del fic.-... animos... bye._**

**_Ahh por cierto, este fic tendra aproximadamente 5 episodios, aunque pueden ser mas.. pero no tantos como para subir de la decena XD..._**

**_se me cuidan.._**

**_atte:  
Andreaeb182_**

**_Miembro de muchas ordenes (Sirusiana, Potteriana, Draquiana, Slytheriana... XD)_**

**_Carpe Diem Quam Minimum Credula Postero._**

* * *

-Claro Fuji, me parece una excelente idea.- comentó la profesora Genda.

-Sabia que le iba a agradar la idea. Y creo que el mejor momento para realizarlo sería en la hora de descanso, cuando todos los estudiantes estén presentes. Al fin y al cabo, será por una buena causa.- respondió Syusuke con una "inocente" sonrisa.

-Si, tienes razón.- corroboró la profesora. –Pero¿Como lograra conseguir que los demás hagan eso?- preguntó la profesora con curiosidad.

-No se preocupe por ello maestra, ya verá que todo ira perfectamente.- respondió Syusuke con una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora. -Profesora, antes de irme me gustaría pedirle el favor que nadie supiera que yo le comenté esta idea. La verdad es que soy muy tímido y no sabría sobrellevar la situación si se llega a saber que yo lo propuse.- pidió Syusuke con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo sonreír a la maestra.

-Claro Fuji, aunque la verdad es una lastima que sus compañeros no sepan lo buena persona que es usted.- respondió la joven maestra.

-Tranquila profesora, se que ellos lo saben.- comentó Syusuke con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba de pie, para luego hacer una reverencia de despedida y salir de la oficina de la maestra.

Iba caminando hacia el entrenamiento de la mañana. Llevaba una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras se regocijaba internamente por su habilidad como actor. Y por eso, ese 29 de febrero iba a ser muy fructífero. Llegó a los vestidores masculinos y sonrió ampliamente. Había llegado temprano y tanto los vestidores como las canchas estaban vacíos. Sacó su celular, para luego buscar y llamar a un número. Su sonrisa se hizo todavía más amplia al escuchar la femenina voz que contestaba al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Los titulares del equipo de Tenis de seigaku se dirigían prontamente a los vestidores. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para el entrenamiento, y si no se apuraban Tezuka los estaría esperando con un castigo. Estaban por llegar, cuando observaron como el genio del equipo iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el vestidor. No parecía preocupado del posible castigo de Tezuka. Lo alcanzaron rápidamente, llegando así juntos al vestidor masculino.

-Hola chicos.- saludó Syusuke con su habitual sonrisa, recibiendo un saludo de vuelta por parte de los demás miembros del equipo.

-Syusuke¿Por qué apenas vienes llegando?-preguntó Eiji con curiosidad, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Porque me distraje un rato con una llamada, que se me pasó el tiempo.- respondió tranquilamente Syusuke con su amable sonrisa.

-Ahh.- susurró el pelirrojo, mientras asentía.

Dejaron sus mochilas en sus respectivos lockers y se dispusieron a buscar su uniforme, pero no se encontraba en su sitio. En su lugar, una bolsa de papel se encontraba en cada uno de los lockers de los titulares del equipo. Syusuke tomó su bolsa e inmediatamente la abrió, para luego sacar su contenido. Se encontraba un pantalón corto de color negro y una camiseta de mangas cortas con un pikachu estampado en el pecho. Se quedó observando su nuevo "uniforme" por unos segundos, antes de girarse a ver a sus amigos.

Los chicos trataban de aguantar la risa al ver el uniforme del castaño, pero luego se callaron inmediatamente, mientras rebuscaban las bolsas que estaban en el lugar de su uniforme, haciendo que sus rostros tomaran diferentes tonalidades.

Ryoma tenía un pequeño short de niña, con una camiseta de manga corta color rosa con un estampado en la espalda de Candy candy. Momoshiro observaba anonadado una falda pantalón color negro con un bordado de mariposas en la esquina izquierda inferior y una camiseta blanca que llevaba estampado el logo de Sailor Moon. Eiji observaba la bermuda blanca y la camiseta con estampado de barquitos con curiosidad, mientras Shuichiro, quien se encontraba muy sonrojado, observaba la falda pantalón y la camiseta a juego de Pucca y Garu. Kaidoh intentaba esconder su rostro, para que sus sempais no vieran lo sonrojado que estaba, ya que en su bolsa se encontraba un pantalón corto con una camiseta sin mangas color negro, la cual llevaba un estampado de Bob el constructor. Sadaharu miraba fijamente su conjunto de pececitos de colores, para luego anotar algo en su cuaderno, mientras murmuraba algo como probabilidades de que eso terminara con una vergüenza pública. Takashi se encuentra fuertemente ruborizado mientras observar el conjunto de pantalón corto y camisilla de Barnie. Syusuke tan solo sonreía levemente ante esto, haciendo a los demás voltearse.

-¿de que te ríes, Syusuke, si tú tampoco tienes tu uniforme?-preguntó Eiji, mirándolo fijamente, a lo que los demás asintieron, dándole la razón.

-De sus caras de espanto.- respondió tranquilamente Syusuke, sin perder su sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó Tezuka, quien enarcó una ceja al ver a todo su equipo sin cambiar.

-¿Por qué están aquí y no haciendo calentamiento?- preguntó el capitán, haciendo brincar a los chicos del susto, ya que no lo habían sentido entrar.

-Tezuka, nuestros uniformes no están.- respondió Shuichiro, mientras le pasaba la bolsa con su nuevo "uniforme". –Y en su lugar, nos dejaron esto.- concluyó, ante la mirada inmutable de Tezuka.

-Y el tuyo tampoco está.- dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa, mientras señalaba el locker del castaño de gafas. Tezuka se acercó a su locker, y efectivamente su uniforme no se encontraba en su lugar. En cambio, había una bolsa de papel. La abrió con cuidado y miró su interior, para luego cerrarla otra vez. Todos deseaban ver lo que tenía la bolsa de Tezuka, por lo que se acercaron a su capitán lentamente, planeando como quitarle la bolsa de sus manos. Pero antes de que pudieran intentarlo, Tezuka les tendió la bolsa con su contenido. La tomaron rápidamente y sacaron lo que tenía en su interior. Se trataba de una bermuda de color negro y una camiseta del mismo color, con un corazón con alas estampado en la espalda.

-¿Por qué el atuendo de Tezuka-buchou no es tan ridículo como el de los demás?- preguntó indignado momoshiro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el suelo.

-Quien sabe.- respondió Shuichiro, mientras suspiraba, y le devolvía la bolsa a Tezuka. –Tezuka¿Cómo haremos con el entrenamiento?- preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

-Entrenaremos con la ropa que hay en estas bolsas, al fin y al cabo, son de nuestra talla.- respondió Tezuka con seriedad.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- gritaron los miembros del equipo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó momoshiro, notablemente avergonzado.

-Porque…-comenzó a decir el capitán, mientras se masajeaba las sienes. –Hoy hay una actividad benéfica, donde nosotros estamos involucrados. Y no podemos faltar.- terminó de decir el capitán, mientras se disponía a comenzar a cambiarse.

-Pero¿Tiene que ser con esta ropa¿No podemos entrenar con los uniformes normales de clase?-preguntó Takashi con timidez.

-Si. Además dudo mucho que la actividad sea ahora mismo.- replicó Momoshiro, observando como el capitán se cambiaba, y se colocaba primero la camiseta con el corazón alado.

-No sigan replicando. Cámbiense de una vez, si no quieren dar 20 vueltas alrededor del colegio con la ropa que tienen en sus manos.- contestó el capitán, mientras terminaba de acomodarse el pantalón. Todos los miembros del equipo suspiraron resignados y se dispusieron a cambiarse como había ordenado el capitán, ya que estaban completamente seguros que el cumpliría su amenaza si no lo hacían.

Cuando todos estuvieron vestidos, llegó el momento de la verdad. ¿Quién saldría primero? Ni siquiera Tezuka había salido de los vestidores, por vergüenza. En ese momento, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Syusuke, la cual hizo tragar en seco a Shuichiro. Tomando una raqueta, Syusuke se acercó a donde se encontraba Takashi, que trataba de esconder el Barnie que llevaba en el pecho. Con rapidez, le entregó la raqueta al castaño, cuyos ojos se encendieron con determinación.

-Burning!- gritó Takashi, mientras se disponía a salir de primero, pero antes de dar un paso, Syusuke le detuvo. -¿Por qué me detienes Syusuke?- preguntó el chico, mientras su aura crecía rápidamente.

-Tan solo para recordarte que hoy tienes un partido con Tezuka-buchou.- respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa inocente, la cual nadie creía.

-Cierto. Hoy eres mi rival, Tezuka-buchou. Le ganaré, Burning!- exclamó el joven en un grito, mientras tomaba al Capitán del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba con él, hacia las afueras del vestuario, siendo así, los primeros en salir.

En ese momento se escucharon muchas voces suspirar y gritar, además del sonido de muchas cámaras. Los chicos salieron rápidamente del vestuario para ver que sucedía, olvidando por completo como iban vestidos. Cuando salieron, se encontraron con la gran mayoría del componente femenino del colegio, esperándolos con cámaras fotográficas y filmadoras.

-¿Lograron grabar bien a Tezuka? Por que sino, sería un sacrilegio. Con lo hermoso que se veía hoy.- exclamó emocionada una de las fans del capitán de Seigaku.

-por supuesto¿tú que nos crees¿Inútiles? Tenemos 21 ángulos diferentes de él.- le respondió otra chica, haciendo que a los chicos se les apareciera una gran gota.

-Dios, que guapo esta Fuji-sempai.- se escuchó decir entre la multitud, y luego múltiples suspiros le siguieron.

-tienes razón, desde ahora Pikachu será mi pokemón favorito.- gritó una chica de cabello rubio, quien le sonreía embobada al genio de Seigaku.

-Y no te olvides de Oishi-sempai. Quien diría que le quedaría tan bien las falda-pantalón.- comentó una castaña entre la multitud, para que luego muchas chicas asintieran a lo anteriormente dicho. Haciendo sonrojar mucho más al aludido.

-Yo también quiero que me venzan por el poder de la Luna, momo-sempai.- exclamó soñadoramente una jovencita de segundo, quien lo filmaba con su cámara.

-jajaja. Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai.- susurró Ryoma.

-Ahhh, mira a Ryoma-sama. Se ve tan tierno con esa ropa.- exclamó emocionada Tomoka, mientras lo veía soñadoramente. Sakuno, tan solo observaba en silencio y completamente avergonzada. En ese momento momoshiro se giró hacia Ryoma y lo miró burlonamente.

Intentaron regresar, pero les fue imposible. La puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que comenzaron a correr rápidamente hacia las canchas de Tenis, donde un par de castaños les esperaba.

* * *


End file.
